


Those Summer Nights

by IdRatherBeMe13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beta Wanted, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Steve Rogers, F/M, Light Angst, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Summer, late night, night time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdRatherBeMe13/pseuds/IdRatherBeMe13
Summary: The summer heat makes summer nights too hot to handle sometimes.Beta reader wanted.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Those Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I am looking for a new beta reader. Please message me on tumblr @astudyinsass if you are interested.

It was sweltering inside your shared apartment. The heat wrapped around you like a cloud, fogging up the windows and making the air feel like thick soup. You were sweating, nearly panting as the pair of arms wrapped tighter around you body. One snaked under your shoulders and pulled you against a warm chest while the other reached over your front, grasping your hip. Your hair stuck to your neck, itchy and irritating as you squirmed in discomfort.

It was becoming too much, the heat was becoming suffocating. Gingerly, you pulled your arm out from under the arm covering your lower body, placing it on top in a comforting motion. The arms remained tense, intent on not letting you go. 

You maneuvered your shoulder out of its hold, so now you were only restrained by your abdomen. The simply action of freeing your arms was already an improvement on your situation. You wondered if this would be enough, but a flush of heat followed and you determined the risk of waking Steve was worth a few moments of cool air. 

You pulled your back away from the warm chest, slowly. The feeling of your hot skin peeling away was euphoric as the sweat met the cool night air. You drew the sheet off your body and let out a sigh of relief, this was already better. The lull of sleep washed over you and you felt yourself falling back asleep, cooler and much more comfortable. 

But your freedom was short lived. Steve’s arms reached out, one snaked under your waist and the other reached over your stomach. Your arms were effectively pinned against your sides as you were pulled back into Steve’s chest. You couldn’t try to escape again, it wasn’t an option. 

Steve nuzzled into your neck, letting out a content sigh. His hot breath washed over your skin and in that moment you decided to wake the beast. 

With a huff, you violently sat up and crawled away, violently pushing against Steve’s grasp. Steve startled and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The sheets pooled at his waist as you stood up off the bed and walked to the fan running in the window. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve said. His voice was laced with traces of sleep. 

“You’re too hot!” You said, turning back towards the bed and letting the fan blow across your back. 

Steve smiled at that, “well I know that but-” 

“No!” You interrupted. “You’re suffocating! It’s too hot for sheets, a comforter, and cuddling, Steve!” 

Steve’s face dropped, he gazed down at the sheets. You knew something was wrong. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, I, I…” you stuttered, “I just can’t sleep like this. I need space!” 

Steve nodded and it seemed like he was processing your words. 

“I’m sorry.” Steve’s voice sounded so small. You regretted snapping at him. 

“What’s wrong, Steve?” 

Steve ran his hands over his arms, it almost seemed like he was shivering. “I really don’t like feeling cold.” 

“What?” 

“I don’t like feeling cold!” Steve snapped, “I know it doesn’t make any sense that in the hottest months of the year i’m scared about the cold but I am and when you’re next to me I don’t feel cold but when I can’t touch you I get scared that I’m not going to wake up and I’ll just be back in the ice again and I-” 

While Steve was rambling you had crossed the bedroom and crawled into his lap. You caressed his face as you cut him off with a soft kiss. He hummed in approval and wrapped his arms tight around your waist, pulling you against his chest. 

You released Steve’s lips and leaned your forehead against his. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Steve ran his hands up and down your sides, “Don’t be.” 

“If we lose the sheets, I promise I’ll never let you go.” 

Steve smiled and kicked the sheets and blankets off the mattress before you both fell on to the bed. You snuggled closer to Steve’s chest, his arms wrapped around you and pulled you impossibly closer to him. The cool air of the fan brushed over your bodies and the electric hum lulled you both back into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this short work! I have move planned for y'all in the coming weeks. Have a great day!


End file.
